You Don't See My Pain
by VeneficaMelody
Summary: In the anime, how hurt was Prisma when Sapphire died? What did she do to show her grief? Become evil once more and... try to kill Sailor Moon, who she thinks killed Sapphire. Will her revenge be completed?
1. Default Chapter

_ This is a concept I haven't seen before, and I just got the idea when I found the episode "Brotherly Love," in my closet and watched it again. Wasn't Prisma's pain worse than we saw? Here's my view on what she does._

**_You Don't See My Pain _**

Prologue 

Pain of Losing a Lover 

* * *

Prisma stared at Sailor Moon, her eyes wide. "Sapphire is really… dead?" she whispered. "I-I thought he had lost his life when the jacket fell, but…" 

Tears began to fall from the woman's eyes, the hurt of losing a lover strong in her heart. "Sapphire," she whispered. 

Avery, Catsy, and Birdie looked at their sister with sympathy. "It'll be okay, Prisma," Catsy said. 

"Yeah. We still have each other," Avery said. 

Prisma's eyes flashed with anger as she stared at Sailor Moon, her fist clenching. "Why didn't you save him?" she yelled. "Why did you let Sapphire die? Is it because you only saw him as an enemy to you? Well, he wasn't evil! I loved him!" 

Sailor Moon gasped at the pure rage she saw in Prisma's eyes. "Prisma?" she whispered uncertainly, bringing a shaking hand up to her throat. "Are… Are you okay?" 

"How can I be okay when you killed my lover?" she shrieked. "He was going to come back to me! He loved me!" 

The woman whirled, running away from the Senshi and her three sisters. "Prisma!" Catsy yelled. 

"Let her have some time alone," Avery said. "She's heartbroken over losing Sapphire." 

The others nodded, deciding that Avery was right. Prisma did need some time to sort out her emotions. 

~*~*~

Stopping in the park, Prisma stared up at the green leaves of the trees. "Sapphire," she whispered. "I need you… Oh, why did the Wiseman have to kill you?" 

Her eyes filled with tears once again as her thoughts were flooded with memories of Sapphire. "You want revenge on the ones who did this?" a voice said. 

She turned, frowning. It sounded like the Wiseman, but… He was dead! After Sapphire's death, Sailor Moon and the Senshi had not had time to inform her before they had also killed Wiseman. So who was this? "Who are you?" she called. 

"I am the one who will help you get revenge on the ones who let your love die. Do you want them to suffer the way you are suffering?" 

"Yes," Prisma said, her eyes turning cold. "I want those responsible for Sapphire's death to die!" she yelled in anger. 

"I can give you the power. Do you want to be able to kill them? Do you want to see the looks of pain on their faces as you slowly kill them for what they have done?" The voice was soft, making its way into Prisma's mind. 

"Yes! I want them to die!" she cried. 

"The power is yours." 

Prisma smiled evilly as a dark power washed over her, making her forget everything but her pain - the need for revenge. 

* * *

_ I know it's short; it's just the prologue. I'll have the first chapter up soon, if anybody likes this. ^_^ _


	2. Evil

_Well, I know it's been a long time since this story was updated. Sorry about that, everyone. ^^; _

------- 

Prisma walked down the street, her expression grim. With her powers now given back to her, she would kill Sailor Moon and the rest of the Sailor team. They, who were responsible for Sapphire's death! How could they kill him-- just seeing him as an enemy to be dealt with? Clenching her fist as she stopped in front of the arcade where Serena and her friends were, she entered, looking around for them. Soon, Serena would die. And after her, the rest of them! 

Sitting in a booth with Lita, Ami, Mina, and Raye, Serena was laughing cheerily. Taking a sip of her milkshake, she said, "Are you sure that Chad isn't just hiding his feelings, Raye? You sure are hiding the way you feel." She stuck her tongue out at the firey priestess, who glared at her. 

"You think you know everything, Serena," she grumbled. "Chad isn't in love with me; trust me!" 

Rolling her eyes, Serena shrugged. "If you say so." 

"Have you heard of that river in Egypt, Raye; denial?" Lita laughed. 

"Shut up, guys!" Raye whined. "There's nothing going on between me and Chad!" 

"Serena." 

Everyone quieted at Prisma's steely voice. "Prisma. Is something wrong?" Serena asked, looking up at her in surprise. 

An evil smile spread over the woman's face. "Can we talk outside, Serena? There's...something I want to show you." 

"Sure." Getting to her feet, Serena took one last sip of her milkshake and, sitting it back down on the table, walked out of the arcade with Prisma. "So, what's up?" she chirped as they stopped in an alleyway. 

"I just wanted to show you what I thought of you...Sailor Moon." 

A look of confusion spread over Serena's face. "Wh-what? Prisma, you sound angry..." 

"I am!" A ring of dark fire surrounded Prisma and she revered to her 'evil self.' "Did you think I was just going to let you get away with killing Sapphire? No! I'm going to kill you and get my revenge. You awful woman; how could you kill my love? Now, I'll kill you!" 

"Ack!" 

Serena dodged the attack that was thrown at her, groaning as she slammed hard into the cement. "Prisma, why are you doing this?" she asked as she scramled to her feet. "I-I thought that we turned you good!" 

"Good? That's for wimps. I don't understand why my sister's remained 'good,' but I realized that the power I had because of the Negamoon was the greatest achievement ever! Say goodbye, Sailor Moon!" 

Serena stared in horror at the woman, ashamed to see that the dark moon symbol was back on her forehead. How could she have turned back to the side of the Negamoon? Serena had thought that they were all destroyed! Frozen in place as the dark lightning attack came hurtling towards her, Serena gulped. Was this the end? 

"Noooo!" she shrieked. 

A shape knocked Serena out of the way, and a hoarse cry of pain emitted from the figure's throat. Serena looked at the person who held her to the ground. "Avery!" she exclaimed in surprise. 

The woman stumbled up, barely able to stand on her ankle which had been caught by her sister's attack. "Prisma, why are you doing this? Sailor Moon saved us; she was one of the first to ever see us for who we really were. She knew we weren't evil; she saw the good inside us. Why have you done this, Prisma? This isn't the real you!" 

Prisma glared at her. "This is the stronger me," she said. "Stay out of this Avery; it doesn't concern you! I will kill Sailor Moon. She killed Sapphire!" 

"No, Prisma. Wiseman killed Sapphire; Sailor Moon had nothing to do with it!" 

"Stop trying to confuse me!" the woman shrieked. "You just wait Sailor Moon; I'll kill you for what you've done!" 

Prisma disappeared, and Serena groaned. "This is soo not good!" She directed her eyes to Avery, noticing that the woman could barely stand. "Avery, you're hurt!" 

"It's nothing," she said. "We have to find a way to stop Prisma. My sister isn't well." 

Serena bit her lip nervously. "But how? None of us can match the powers of the Negamoon. And...how did the Negamoon come back anyway? They were all destroyed! So how did Prisma get her powers back?" 

Avery shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe it's lying dormant in all of us until we need it." 

"We need to tell the others," Serena said." 

----- 

Catsy groaned. "How could Prisma do something so stupid?" 

"She isn't herself," Serena said, making sure that Avery was comfortable, with her ankle doctored by Ami. 

Raye sighed. "How could she become her evil self again? It doesn't make sense. The Negamoon was all destroyed!" 

"I think that our powers are lying dormant within us until we need them," Avery said. "That's the only thing I can think of. Maybe Prisma thought someone was calling to her to unleash them." 

Serena, Mina, Lita, Raye, and Ami were gathered together with Avery, Catsy, and Birdie in the sister's apartment. "We need to stop her before she hurts someone," Birdie said. 

"But how?" Ami said. "Lita's powers were once enough to stop Prisma--but can she now? Things have changed." 

"There's only one thing I can think of to stop Prisma before innocent people get hurt," Catsy said. 

"What?" Serena asked. 

"If we three sister's join with her." 

"What?!" the Sailors all cried. 

Catsy shrugged. "What else can we do? If we can gain her trust, we should be able to talk her out of this odd sense of 'revenge' and keep everyone safe." 

Everyone thought over the idea, not sure if it was safe or not. "We should do it," Avery said. "We must save Prisma from herself." 


	3. It Ends

**Author's Notes**: I'm not used to using the dub, North American names, so please overlook any mistakes that I may have made. ^-^

This is the last chapter for this story! 

*** 

Serena couldn't help but worry about the sister's. If they reverted to their 'evil selves,' wouldn't that make their hearts evil too? The other girls hadn't seen a problem, but Serena had. If Catsy, Avery, and Birdie all allowed the dark powers of the Negamoon to take over their bodes, it might take over their hearts too. And what would that mean for the Sailor team? Death, probably. They had barely been able to match their power before--now it would be next to impossible. Right? 

Sipping at the cup of lukewarm tea, Serena grimaced. It wasn't quite as good when it wasn't hot. Sighing, she leaned back against the back of the armchair, a thoughtful frown on her face. Just what was she supposed to do? As leader of the Sailors, she had a responsibility to make sure that the girls decisions were correct. But what did she do when a decision like this appeared? A decision that made her heart and soul war with each other. 

Serena knew that, as leader of the Scouts, she had to make a quick decision--the _right_ decision. But what was that decision? Serena had never been able to think quickly under pressure, and she still wasn't able to. What if she made the wrong decision and someone got hurt? She wouldn't be able to live with herself if that happened. 

If only Prisma's hurt hadn't sent her back to the Negamoon's clutches. Serena still wasn't clear on how Prisma had revived the power of the Negamoon when they were all dead. The power of the Negamoon must be lying dormant in their souls, as Avery had said. But if it was really only lying dormant, did that mean that it was actually a _part_ of the girls? Lying deep inside them, did the powers of the Negamoon merely wait for the chance to spring into action once again? 

Serena's blue eyes were pinned on the tv as a newsreporter spoke about the rash of attacks in downtown Tokyo. Serena knew it wasn't a monster, but Prisma who initiated these attacks. Why was she going after the humans? It was Sailor Moon's death that she hungered for; not the harming of innocent people. It pained Serena's soul to know that she, most likely, was the reason behind Prisma's actions of attacking innocent humans. 

The other girls--Catsy, Avery, and Birdie-- had already left to try to convince Prisma that they were, in fact, on her side. Rei had been standing by when the girls had "accepted" their evil sides in case something went wrong. When the girls had left, though, they had reassured Rei that they would complete the plan and bring Prisma back. Serena only had to hope that this wouldn't turn out badly. 

*** 

Prisma glared at the three women standing in front of her. "So you've finally decided that I am the wise one," she muttered. "The three of you are foolish! How could you want to stay 'good' when you've got all of this power just waiting to be unleashed?" 

"We were influenced by Sailor Moon's great power," Catsy said. 

"Yeah; it wasn't our decision," Avery agreed. "How can you fight against something like that?" 

Birdie nodded. "Sailor Moon--she isn't like anyone else. Her powers...they seem almost limitless. How can you want to kill her, Prisma? She was never anything but nice to us." 

"Nice?" Prisma growled. "That 'nice' girl killed Sapphire! I can't just ignore that. Are the rest of you going to help, or are you going to slink back to that weakling's side?" 

"We're helping," Catsy said decisively. 

Prisma's lips curled into a smirk and she nodded in satisfaction. "Good; sister's should stick together." 

'But what if one sister is evil?' Catsy wondered, watching as her sister walked to the window to look down on the bustling streets of Tokyo. 

"How did you get this great apartment?" Avery asked, looking around now that the 'pleasantries' were out of the way. "It's so big!" 

Shrugging, Prisma moved and flopped down on the sofa. "I used some of the money we had. I figured if you guys were against me, I'd need my own place to stay. It's not like the dimension of the Negamoon's ship is still intact. That was destroyed after that pitiful Sailor Moon defeated the Wiseman." She stretched casually. "I always wondered when that wimp would reveal himself as the Doom Phantom to Prince Diamond." 

The other girls stared at her, silence descending upon the room. "You _knew_ he was the Doom Phantom?" Birdie asked, her eyes wide. 

"Yeah. So? It wasn't hurting anything. I liked his ways of loving evil so much..." 

Catsy frowned at her elder sister. "Prisma... You never told us exactly why you and Sapphire broke up." 

A frown descended on the woman's face and she stiffened. "I... It's a long story; doesn't bear repeating." 

Avery sighed. "Aw, darn! I was hoping we could get the dirt on Prisma and Sapphire." 

A flush spread over the usually-composed Prisma's face. "It's...not that interesting, really." 

"Spill!" the others yelled, grinning. 

"All right, all right," Prisma relented. 'This is almost like old times,' Birdie thought. 

Sighing, Prisma looked off into the distance--at something that only she could see as she stared at the far wall. "Sapphire and I...well, our romance was fleeting, at best. We fell in love, and he even proposed to me. But then..." She shook her head. "Emerald, that witch. She seduced Sapphire with her promises of power. Although what power she could have promised the prince, I can't imagine! Anyway, I broke off the engagement; I wanted nothing to do with him. So we drifted apart, and we both became very bitter over the happenings. Sapphire... He always resented Emerald for that. Whether it was because he really loved me and hadn't know what he was doing, or another reason, Sapphire couldn't stand to be in the same room with Emerald after that." 

"I never knew," Catsy said softly. She looked at her elder sister in a new light now, as did the rest of them. Prisma's pain was obvious now. The reasons she had been so harsh; why she had always strived to be the best... It was all a way to push away the pain of Sapphire's betrayal. 

"Wait, she 'seduced' him?" Avery questioned. 

Prisma shook her head. "Not in that sense. I merely meant that he... Sapphire grew tired of being second-best to Diamond, and Emerald promised him power to be even better than his elder brother. But it made him go almost mad; I couldn't deal with him in such a way. And so, I ended it." 

There was silence. None of them knew what to say in the face of Prisma's naked pain that was glaringly obvious. How could Sapphire have been so foolish as to listen to Emerald? "Even though you ended up breaking it off, you still want to kill Sailor Moon for something she didn't even do?" 

Glaring at Birdie, Prisma said, "How would you know? Sailor Moon _did_ kill Sapphire; I know it! Who else could it be?" 

Catsy sighed as her sister stormed out of the apartment, her heels clacking against the floor. "Now what?" Avery asked as the door closed behind Prisma. 

Birdie walked over to look out the window, a frown on her face as she saw, far below, Prisma leaving the building and crossing the street. "We can't give up," she muttered. "There's got to be a way to convince Prisma that wanting to hurt Serena is wrong!" 

"And if there's not?" 

Birdie's eyes flickered to catch the pain on Catsy's face. Pain at the thought of losing Prisma forever to the evil that was devouring her soul. "Then we lose a sister," Avery said softly. 

*** 

_Pain._

'My pain eats at my heart every moment. The pain of losing Sapphire. The pain of not having answers. The pain of losing the rest of the Negamoon family. They were evil, yes, but still...family.' 

Prisma floated just above the Tsukino house, her anger growing every second as she relived the pain, the anger, the turmoiled emotions that she couldn't get a grasp on. "Soon," she whispered. "Soon, Sailor Moon, your pain will begin to match mine. But you can never know the agony I've endured. Because of you, my soul is dead!" 

*** 

In the middle of gobbling down a rice cake, Serena looked up. What...was that sound? She got to her feet, ignoring the strange looks given to her by her parents. "Someone's...out there," she whispered. 'Prisma?' 

Sammy looked at her. "Whatcha doin', Meatball Head?" 

He blinked in confusion as she didn't even yell at him for the dreaded nickname, instead rushing out of the room. "Serena?" her father called, frowning. 

After grabbing her broach from her room, Serena climbed onto the roof. "Who's there?" she called out. "Prisma, is that you?" 

'Aren't the others supposed to be controlling her?' she wondered as her eyes searched, trying to pierce the darkness. 

A rush of air behind her, and she whirled, careful not to lose her balance on the roof. "Prisma!" she cried, her heart aching to see such an expression of loss, of sadness, of hatred, in the woman's eyes. 

"Sailor Moon," the girl muttered. "Are you prepared to face me? You've got alot to answer for... You'll pay for killing Sapphire!" 

Serena took a step back, gulping nervously. What was she supposed to do? She didn't want to fight Prisma; she was her friend! But what other option was there? 'Where are Catsy and the others?' she wondered frantically. 'I can't fight Prisma! She's my friend.' 

"Transform!" Prisma screamed. "Or do you want me to kill you now?" 

The blonde bit her lip, trying not to wail. 'Now isn't the time for whining!' Bringing her broach up to hold it over her heart, she glared at the woman before her. "I don't want to hurt you, but you leave me no choice." Screaming out the transformation phrase, she felt the familiar uplift of her spirit as the power entered her body. This time, however, the power was tinged with sadness at the thought that her strength of soul might be used against a friend. 

'Don't let this turn into a battle,' she thought sadly. 'I don't want to fight with my friend!' 

"Prepare yourself!" Prisma yelled, her face twisted into a mask of hatred. 

Sailor Moon glared at her, angry at the powers of the Negamoon for taking over her friend once again. "The Negamoon's powers are influencing you. Fight them!" 

"Shut up; you don't know my pain!" 

Serena's eyes widened as a streak of dark lightning headed straight for her. 'No, Prisma!' 

Leaping out of the way at the last moment as her frozen body cooperated, she groaned as she landed in a heap on the ground. Blinking, she looked up blearily at the rooftop. Had she really just fallen that distance? Ow! Struggling to her feet, she made sure that nothing was broken before looking around for Prisma. Had she fled? 

"Too bad the fall didn't kill you. It would've made this a lot easier." 

Whirling, Serena glared at her. Prisma had appeared behind her, a grin on her face. "Any last words?" 

"I pity you," Serena whispered. 

The woman laughed. "Pity me? No, girl, you should be praying for your immortal soul!" Landing on the ground, Prisma stalked toward her slowly. "What would kill such a 'powerful' child like you, I wonder?" 

Gulping, Serena knew that if Prisma wasn't stopped, it would be Serena's last night on this earth. "Prisma, please!" she begged. 'Shouldn't a princess be too proud for begging?' she wondered absently. "You can't do this! Aren't I your friend?" 

"My friend wouldn't kill the man I love!" she screamed. Tears were streaming down the woman's usually-composed face, and Serena felt her heart go out to the woman. 

Taking a few slow steps toward her, Serena reached out gloved hands. "Prisma, please," she said softly. "Let me help you. You don't...want to do this." 

"What's going on out here?" 

At the voice of Serena's father, who opened the door and stepped outside, Prisma glared at Sailor Moon before disappearing. Groaning, Serena ran off to fade into the shadows before her father saw the champion of justice at his doorstep. She hide behind a nearby tree, waiting until the slivers of light coming from the open door disappeared as the man went back into the house. 

Sighing, she leaned her forehead against the rough bark of the tree. "Oh, Prisma. Can't you let me help you? Sapphire's death was the Wiseman's fault... A horrible act of evil." She clenched a gloved fist in anger. "Why can't you see that? The Negamoon has poisoned your soul again! Even when they're dead...they come back to haunt us!" 

She got to her feet, looking up at the crescent moon that hung in the sky, like a beacon. "I swear," she whispered. "on the ruins of the moon kingdom--I will bring you back as my friend, Prisma." 

*** 

Putting down the phone, Catsy looked at her two sisters. "Prisma tried to attack Serena, but she was able to get away." 

Avery frowned. "She'll be coming back here." 

Birdie looked at her sisters. "So what do we do?" 

"We try to convince Prisma that Sailor Moon isn't behind any of her pain. If anything, it was Wiseman and Emerald," Catsy said. 

"But...will she believe us?" 

Avery sighed. "With the evil taking over her... I don't know if we'll be able to get through to her." 

"We have to try." A look of grim determination was in Catsy's eyes. "If we let Prisma remain evil, it will tear us all apart. We're sisters; we're supposed to be in this together." 

*** 

Prisma stood on the roof of the Hikawa Jinja, looking down at the leaf-covered yard. Why hadn't the priestess -- another of Serena's team -- been tending to her duties? It wasn't like the girl to slack off on chores and let the leaves collect up. Jumping from the roof, she landed easily on the ground and walked toward the temple. Was it because the Sailor team had been called out to protect Serena from Prisma's attacks? 

She laughed to herself. They were fools if they thought that she wouldn't be able to kill the pitiful waif who called herself Sailor Moon. She was supposed to be an all-powerful champion of justice, but Prisma hadn't seen any sign of that so far. Only a wimpy girl who didn't know how to fight. If it wasn't for her "mystical" Silver Crystal, then she would have hardly any power at all. 

Prisma's thirst for revenge hadn't been fulfilled just from the girl falling off her roof. That was an accident--and she hadn't been harmed except for a few bruises. Prisma had felt numb just after Sapphire had died--a numbness that had never completely gone away. But after she had come to herself, she had realized that Sailor Moon...the woman she had thought was her friend...was really the one who had killed her love. 

"Serena, Sailor Moon, will pay for my hurt," she whispered as she walked toward the temple entrance. 

"Hello! May I help you?" 

Turning, Prisma looked at the old man standing there, a smile on his face. Was that a lecherous smile? She glared at him. "I am looking for Rei." 

"Ahh." A light of understanding entered the old man's eyes. "Just who are you, looking for my granddaughter?" 

"I'm...a friend. Is she here?" 

Prisma scowled, just wanting the information from the man. She had decided to pick off Sailor Mars, one of the strongest of the team so that she could get to Serena easier. Without the interference of the other soldiers, it would be far easier to kill Sailor Moon. 

The old man thought for a few moments. "Rei has gone to stay with one of her friends. Serena, I think it was." 

The woman's fist clenched. "So she's trying to shield her, is she? It won't be that easy, Mars!" she screamed, disappearing. 

Blinking, the old man tried to figure out what he had just seen. "Must be working too hard..." he muttered to himself, heading into the temple. 

*** 

Catsy looked at her elder sister, a frown on her face. "You challenged Sailor Moon?" 

Prisma nodded, grinning slyly. "I told her to come alone--tonight. I will face her, and end this." 

The girl laughed, pleased with herself. "Prisma... Are you sure this is the right thing?" 

She glanced at Birdie, smirking. "Why wouldn't it be? Sailor Moon's death will bring me much pleasure, sisters. I will have my revenge for Sapphire's death." 

Avery frowned. "Prisma... What if it wasn't Sailor Moon? I think that, maybe, it was Wiseman who--" 

"Shut up," Prisma snapped. "Have you forgotten? It's just one of Sailor Moon's tricks. She wants us to think that it was Wiseman so that she won't have to be responsible!" 

Heading toward the door, Prisma muttered, "If the rest of you want to side with that wimp, I'll understand if you aren't here when I get back." 

Catsy looked at her sisters as the door closed behind Prisma. "Now what?" she rasped. "We've failed in stopping Prisma from trying to kill Serena. And what if Prisma succeeds? It will be all our fault." 

Avery shook her head. "We have to do something! We can't...just let Serena get killed. She's our friend!" 

The others nodded. "But what?" Birdie questioned. 

There was no answer--they were all confused. 

*** 

Serena stepped onto the asphalt, looking around the deserted parking lot. "Hello?" she called out. "Prisma, are you there?" 

Hearing a sound behind her, she whirled, eyes searching the patches of darkness where the streetlights didn't reach. "I'm surprised you showed up." 

Her eyes full of pain for her friend, Serena said, "I couldn't stay away knowing that you hated me. I have to try to help you. You're my friend, Prisma." She paused. "I can't help that you think I killed Sapphire, but maybe I can help you see the truth somehow." 

The woman laughed bitterly. "What 'truth' are you trying to convince me of, girl? I know quite well that it was you that killed Sapphire--not Wiseman." 

Serena bit her bottom lip. "You speak out of anger, Prisma." She regarded the woman nervously. Even with the brave front she was putting on, she was still scared to death. What if Prisma didn't give her the chance to make her realize the truth? If Prisma attacked... It would mean Serena's death! 

Gripping the broach in her hand tightly, Serena watched the girl carefully. "Prisma, I... How can you think so badly of me? I thought we were friends!" 

"Did you think of that before you killed Sapphire?" she growled, glaring at the girl. "I can't just forgive you for killing the man I love! Do you understand the pain I've gone through? But now... Now I am blissfully numb. I can no longer feel that pain." 

Serena stepped back as the woman raised her hands in preparation for an attack. 'No' was the only thing that flashed through Serena's mind as she reflexively threw up her hands to shield herself. When no burst of horrific pain was forthcoming, she lowered her arms and looked to see an injured Catsy pulling herself up. "Prisma, this is wrong!" she rasped. "I can't...let you hurt her. She didn't kill Sapphire!" 

Prisma glared at her. "Stop interfering! Sailor Moon's death _will_ happen! If you put yourself in the way, I'll have to kill you too...sister." The word 'sister' was snarled, as if Prisma didn't care or believe in the connection anymore. 

"Prisma, no!" 

Avery and Birdie stepped forward, moving to Sailor Moon's side. "We can't let you hurt her," Birdie said. "It wouldn't be right. She isn't...the one responsible for Sapphire's death. You've got to understand that!" 

Prisma glared at all of them as Catsy backed up shakily to join her sisters. "All of you--you're against me!" she yelled. "Did all of you hate Sapphire? Well, I loved him and I'm not going to let this small girl take him away without paying!" 

"Prisma, there is no use for violence," Avery said. "Can't you just let it go? Sailor Moon did _not_ kill Sapphire. What more do you need besides our word?" 

The girl glared at her. "Proof! Who is to say that Sailor Moon didn't brainwash the rest of you into believing that Wiseman killed Sapphire, when she really did herself?" 

Serena shook her head. "Then I'll just have to show you." Even without being transformed, Serena tapped into the powers of her heritage, holding the Silver Crystal above her head. The soft, refreshing light of the gem flowed over the deserted parking lot, engulfing Prisma in it's light. 

Moments--or was it hours?--passed before the light faded and Prisma's eyes opened. The three sisters gathered around Serena, prepared to protect her if need be. Prisma only smiled softly, shaking her head. "I was stupid," she said softly. 

Serena smiled in relief. "So you realize that it...wasn't me?" 

The woman nodded. "You--or the Silver Crystal--showed me what really happened that day. You tried to save him, Sailor Moon." She paused. "I'm not saying that I am completely without resentment of you. However... I can't hate you for killing Sapphire, because you did not." 

A frown crossed Serena's face. "What could you resent me for?" 

"It doesn't matter." She turned her eyes to her sisters. "I'm sorry for the way I've acted. Come on. What do you say we shed these 'evil' guises and become ourselves again? Just...sisters." 

The others agreed whole-heartedly, glad to have Prisma back among them. 

*** 

**Author's Notes**: Well, what does everyone think? The story is finished! I wanted to finish it in this chapter so that I wouldn't have to drag it on too long. *smiles* 


End file.
